


Long Lost Son

by JacobPhoenix34



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Glee
Genre: Angst, Fear, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobPhoenix34/pseuds/JacobPhoenix34
Summary: Andrew's not a Wells after all and now he has to meet his big brother and real parents how will he deal with them





	

Disclaimer: I don’t own CSI Glee or Buffy series.

 

Melody Wells hated the bossy woman with her six-year old, she knew she was in labour but she had been so bossy and with her little boy Greg and wonderful husband, something or the other but Melody was grieving for her own lost child, Andrew. 

Sven was by his wife as she panted, this was a miracle after their little Greg, another baby. Greg was looking so forwards to it; to be a big brother, someone to follow him and need him, he looked at the nurse and said, “Ma’am, please get me a doctor now.” 

She gave him a curt nod and walked off, hoping to never see the family again. 

As she sat the doctor smiled and said, “Melody, you should rest. You shouldn’t have even come in today.” 

“Yes, I know but the hospital needed me. I, I, I,” she began to sob, “Oh Rick, I know I shouldn’t have come in.” 

Rick smiled as he held his sister-in-law and said, “We all miss him. Maybe relax, go home, grieve.” 

He smiled sadly as he comforted her and got up to help deliver the second Saunders child to the world, as he got to the delivery room he heard a moan of pain and he helped her deliver little Hojem, some tradition of the family second son was always Hojem. He began to think that little Hojem looked so like Andrew, as a nurse took Hojem the Doctor frowned, he would go to hell but he couldn’t let Melody suffer anymore because she had been grieving for months.

Thankfully Hojem had to spend the night in the hospital and Rick drove with a gurgling baby boy, Hojem Saunders was very quiet and no one asked questions that night.

Rick muttered as he drove home, “This goes against my ethics.” 

Melody looked at the little child and fell in love with him, she picked him up and noticed that he didn’t made a sound. 

She said, “Why Rick?”

He frowned and said, “You’ve been in so much pain Melody. God may never forgive me for this but Melody, I told them that Hojem, their son, died and their eyes and the little boy’s face, those will stay with me. I even entered it into the records so no one will ask questions.” 

She held the quiet child and said, “We’re going to take him, Tucker and Frank won’t ask questions ever. Oh, he’s so quiet. Hello Andrew, that’s your name, yes it is.  
The baby gurgled, grabbed her hand and smiled.

Eighteen years later.

Rick was sitting in his office as he was nearing retirement, ever since he had given up Hojem to the Wells he had been getting reports on how Andrew was doing, his adoptive mom doted on Andrew to make it seem less suspicious and the family had moved away to Sunnydale and, out of guilt, he had taken an interest in the other Saunders boy who was Andrew’s senior by six years and he vowed to take care of Andrew if need be but he wasn’t going to be around for much longer either.

Andrew was eighteen now and didn’t resemble his parents at all and was sitting in front of him with his dyed blonde hair and blue eyes.

Uncle Rick Andrew said still wearing his travelling clothes what’s wrong 

Rick smiled sadly and said, “Andrew, you’ve made some mistakes but I am so proud of you, so very proud of you.”

“The flying monkeys?” Andrew said looking down. 

“And Warren, the boy doesn’t care about anything,” Rick said, “But that’s not what this is about Andrew, you’re almost a man and I need to get something off my chest: first of all; I have a disease, this was my own fault Andrew, I wasn’t safe and I want you to be safe Andrew, when you’re ready.”

“Eighteen years ago Andrew,” Rick said, “I made a great mistake and I stole a baby from his parents to give to a dear friend, this was a bad thing but I did it anyways and I was wrong to do it. I don’t know what kind of life this boy would’ve had but I know he had a good life because I watched him grow up.” 

Andrew stared in shock, “But mom said I could only be raised by you, I’m not loved? She said only she, Tucker and dad loved me.” 

“No baby,” Rick said softly, “I love you and this is what I’m going to do, I’m going to hell for what I did to this boy not because of me being gay but because I stole you from your dad and mom. Andrew, you were never a Wells, you were born Hojem Magnus Saunders.”

Andrew frowned and Rick pressed on, “Andrew, the Wells family had no one with blond hair, your mother is beautiful and if you were straight you’d have loved her, hell, if I was straight I’d have loved her and your father has dark haired and so did your brother.” 

“Brother?” Andrew said with a frown, “What brother?”

“Greg Hojem Saunders,” Rick said, “He took your name as his middle name, your parents never had any other children.” 

“Cool,” Andrew said as he looked at a picture of Greg, “He’s some guy working in a police lab but so what? They think I’m dead so why should we hurt them now?”

“Because,” Rick said softly, “It’s the right thing to do, I am a rich man with no family and I never had a lover. Andrew, you suffered at my hands your family loved you but you are alone now. I, I have left you everything that I have, everything to atone, this money is yours to do with what you please but you cannot get into contact with Warren or Jonathon for the next five years. I have nothing against Jonathon but right now you cannot have one without the other and you need to shine somewhere that you aren’t simply, ‘Oh, hey yeah, Tucker’s brother.’ You are Andrew Wells for however long you wish to keep the name. 

“The Saunders don’t know,” Rick whispered, “And I am a coward, I can’t face them for what I’ve done is beyond horrific to them and I know you will meet them because your curiosity won’t allow you to say no.” 

Rick held out some papers and said, “I have a home Las Vegas, it’s yours, you will move into it immediately and this is a picture of your brother, handsome boy isn’t he?” 

“Umm, okay,” Andrew said, “Umm, I guess I’ll go now.” 

“You’re going home to Las Vegas tonight Andrew,” Rick said, “No going back and telling Warren that you’re worth thirty-five million dollars and have a $2.1 million home in Vegas.” 

“Okay Uncle Rick but,” Andrew said, “Umm, can I still visit or talk to you?”

“No Andrew,” Rick said, “I don’t deserve it but Andrew, be a better man than I was, be yourself, your wonderful happy artistic self. Don’t hide anymore.”


End file.
